


The Glow

by Carrots205



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrots205/pseuds/Carrots205
Summary: This is the first book I wrote which is weird because I really hate this genre and I didn't find it that good. But please comment anything that will help. Hope you like it.
Relationships: Daughter - Relationship, Mother - Relationship, Mr William





	The Glow

Hoot, hoot”. A white, wide eye owl stood on top of my mother’s grave, where the moon only hit it through the clouds. Other tombstones stood but were still unstable to touch with cracks, and moss growing on them. It made my mother’s grave different, but better. Around me, the long green grass swished as the wind blew it. Then breaking the silence came a sound of dry leaves breaking under someone’s foot, came from behind the old willow tree. A shadow ran from one tree to another. Through the mist from the forest next to the graveyard, I was only able to make out a white pale face with eyes of different colours, bright blue and dark brown.  
The hairs on my leg stood on edge as I walked to the gate of the graveyard. The feeling of someone watching me grow stronger the closer I got to the gate of the graveyard.  
Suddenly with a BANG and CRACK the gate door shut. A twist of light came from behind me, and my mother’s grave was undug, with no trace of someone being there. When I looked in it, it was empty. Once again the shadow of a person run past. But this time it wasn’t the man I saw before, actually, it wasn’t even human, it had a glow about it that made it look supernatural.  
Without another look, something grabbed my arm. With fear climbing to my head, I turned and saw the glow again, this time face to face. It had a half flesh and half skeleton face, wearing a long white dress and black hair that went down to her waist. As I tried freeing my hand, the thing started to scream and fell to the ground with pain from the kick I gave her. I made a run for it towards the forest.  
With the mist at my feet, I didn’t see the roots of the tree, and I fell into the mud. Half my face muddy and half cold, I got up and started to run as soon as I saw the glow again.  
When I was deep enough and a bit warmer, I stop to gather the oxygen I lost while running. Thinking I lost it I looked around and not seeing the glow of it, I stepped out of the shadows which I regretted the second I did it because once again I was face to face with her. Its arm came at me again but this time I was too fast for it and turned and started to run the other direction, deeper into the forest.  
It must have been an hour before I found the end of the forest. But once I realized what street I was on, I know it was much longer. It was church street which was at least 1 hour and 30 minutes away from the graveyard.  
Thinking about the woman with the glow, I made my way back down the street. As the street lamp flicked on and off I decided to look at the town's clock which just struck 11 pm. As I dropped my head again to look at my feet the gate of the graveyard came into my view and stopped me but this time no glow so I went to the gate to check if the woman was gone and to my shock she was. But that feeling left as soon as turned my head and there she was flying towards me. This time trying to run, the twist of light came again and something grabbed my arm and the glowing light came from the corner of my eye.  
This arm didn’t feel like flesh but that question was answered as soon as I took a look at the figure it was Mr William but he had died 10 years ago and he didn’t look the same instead he was full of bones and not one spot of flesh on him. The roar of the woman made me jump and turn to realized it wasn’t just a woman but my mother! It must have been the fear that blinded me before but now that my mother was chasing me I needed to get answers for my question. Why, how and is this actually happing? But down inside me I knew I was never going to get them.  
With the shock of the scream, Mr William lost his grip and I took off at a pace I never knew I had. But the woman had come just in time to catch me, again. Dragging me into the graveyard. She was successful for about 10 minutes when we had just reached the corner of the graveyard but I think she got sick of my screaming and trying to wriggle myself out of her hand she dropped me. With a moment of pain in my arm, I picked myself back up and run straight for the gate, with my head up and not thinking about anything but getting the hell out of here without anything else happen.  
But it must have been bad luck because while I was thinking that, I fell into a hole. Now laying on the cold, muddy floor I opened my eyes and to my shock came a rain of dirt from nowhere. I covered my eyes as the dirt was packing up on top of me. Think of things to help the only thought that came to me was to move the dirt off me and climb out the whole. So I sat up straight and started removing the dirt off me but like rain, it just kept coming. With a thought of being buried alive, it scared me and the truth came to me like lightning, I’m never going to get out of here.  
But with my last breath of fresh air and thought there were silence and darkness…

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first book I wrote which is weird because I really hate this genre and I didn't find it that good. But please comment anything that will help. Hope you like it.


End file.
